Mind Type
MIND TYPE ''' '''Mind Blade: Your blade is charged with the power of your mind, destructively harming your opponent's body with sheer willpower. Gives +2d6 psychic damage to your attacks with your Zanpakutou. This requires a move action to activate. Greater Mind Blade: Requires Mind Blade. Your Mind Blade now deals an additional +2d6 damage, for a total of +4d6 psychic damage. Superior Mind Blade: Requires Greater Mind Blade. Your Mind Blade now deals an additional +2d6 damage, for a total of +6d6 psychic damage. Swift Mind Blade: This requires Mind Blade to take. It allows you to manifest your Mind Blade as a Swift Action. Mind Strike: Requires Mind Blade. Your Zanpakutou gains the properties of a wounding weapon. However instead of constitution damage it deals intelligence or wisdom damage instead, , the target gets a Will save to negate this damage (Intelligence Based). This ability may be taken twice, it allows you to choose which damage type is dealt whenever you strike. Sleep: This allows you to attempt to put a target to sleep as a standard action. It functions identically to the Sleep spell, except that it effects targets equal to 3/4 your hit die (rounded down) and the Will save is intelligence based. You may take this ability multiple times, each time increases the hit die it can effect by one or increases the save DC by one. Deep Sleep: Increases the DC of your Sleep effect by +2. May be taken multiple times. Requires Sleep. Endless Slumber: You may put your target to sleep for an indefinite amount of time and they are not easily woken. Normal stimuli, such as shouting or prodding, are insufficient to wake the subject, but any damage will immediately awaken the target. May roll a new save each day, does not require sustenance while sleeping in this manner. Requires Deep Sleep taken three times. Hiss of Sleep: Your sleep effect may affect 1 target per level. Requires Endless Slumber. Ultimate Slumber: Your sleep targets are affected as if under the effects of Temporal Stasis, you may only effect one target per point of intelligence bonus. Requires Endless Slumber. Charm: You may attempt to charm a creature as per Charm Person. DC (Intelligence Based). Improved Charm: Adds +2 DC. You may take this power multiple times, it stacks. Requires Charm. Greater Charm: Your Charm effect becomes as per Charm Monster. Requires Charm. Mass Charm: Your charm may affect 1 target per level. Requires Improved Charm. Dominate: As per Dominate Person, DC (Intelligence Based). Requires Greater Charm. May only effect one target at a time. The target may expend 10 Reiatsu per level of the user to attempt to break free of the control, rolling another save. Improved Dominate: Increase the DC of your Dominate effect by +2. May be taken multiple times, stacks. Greater Dominate: Improves your Dominate to as per Dominate Monster. Requires Dominate and Improved Dominate. Intuitive Insight: You may use your Intelligence modifier in place of your Dexterity for Armor Class and Reflex Saves. Lesser Insanity: By sending flashes of random images at your target, you may temporarily make them go insane. As a standard action you may cause a target to suffer the effects of Lesser Confusion for 1 round, they may avoid this by making a Will save (Intelligence Based). Insanity: Requires Lesser Insanity. Your Lesser Insanity power is improved to a Confusion effect, lasting a number of rounds equal to your character level. Superior Insanity: Requires Insanity. Your Insanity powers increase, allowing you to cause the effects of the Insanity spell. This effect may be saved against each day, until the target succeeds. Supreme Insanity: Requires Superior Insanity. Your powers of insanity have been mastered, and now the target is permanently insane unless cured by some other effect, if they fail the first save. Insanity Strike: Requires Lesser Insanity. You have learned to channel insanity into your Zanpakutou, allowing you to inflict it upon your victims with a sword strike. As a standard action you may make one melee attack on your opponent, rolling damage normally. They are also effected by your Lesser Insanity power. Swift Insanity Strike: Requires Insanity Strike and Insanity. Your insanity channeling has improved to such an extent as allowing you to strike multiple times with your blade. You may now make a full attack action and effect your victim with your Lesser Insanity power. Controlled Madness: Requires Insanity. You have learned to control your power over Insanity, allowing you to subtlety shift how the target acts. You may change the result of the % roll up or down by up to 20%. Improved Control: Requires Controlled Madness. You have mastered your control to the next level, allowing greater control over the insanity your Zanpakutou inflicts. You may change the result of the % roll up or down by up to 30%. Supreme Control: Requires Improved Control. Your control over insanity is now at a master's level, you may now change the result of the % roll up or down by up to 40%. Waves of Insanity: Requires Supreme Control. You may as a standard action release a wave of insanity across your victims minds in a radius around you of 10 feet. They make saving throws normally. You may take this ability multiple times, and each time you may extend the range by 5 feet. Aura of Insanity: Requires Waves of Insanity taken three times. You now have a constant aura of insanity around you, out to a range of 5 feet. You may take this up to three times in total, extending the range out to 15 feet. Psychic Power: You gain resistance to Psychic Damage of 10. You may take this multiple times to increase the psychic resistance by 10 to a maximum of 50. Mind Siphon: When you take damage from Psychic damage, you instead heal one third the psychic damage you would have taken. Psychic Blade: You may change the damage of your zanpakutou to pure psychic. This takes a swift action. Psychic Form You may change the damage of all your attacks with your Zanpakutou to psychic damage. Bad Dreams Requires Sleep and three other Mind type abilities. The Shinigami can stir the minds of their sleeping victims into vicious dreams, infused with enough spiritual energy to make every dreamt cut and bruise real enough to kill. Victim of your deep sleep suffer 1d10 damage at the start of each round, so long as they remain asleep. This ability may be taken multiple times. Each time increases the damage by 1d10, To a max of 4d10. This damage does not wake the subject of the ability.